The Gospel of Rosie Winchester
by its-red-or-dead
Summary: "One day, these books – they'll be known as the Winchester gospel." This is the story of Rosalie Grace Winchester, the youngest of the Winchester siblings. Heaven has great plans for her; Will she come through? Or will family, friendship, and love come in her way and change her fate? Eventual Gabriel/OC. Rated M for language, violence and adult content.
1. Prologue

**The Gospel of Rosie Winchester**

**Prologue**

**May 2, 1985. Lawrence, Kansas.**

Mary Winchester walked into the kitchen with her youngest son on her hip. It was his second birthday today and Sam had tired himself out by running around the front yard with some of the neighborhood kids. Dean, her oldest son, was currently seated on the kitchen floor eating some of the food that was left over from Sammy's birthday party.

"Come on Dean, let's say goodnight to your sister." said Mary, prying the slice of apple pie that Dean was trying to wholly shove in his mouth from her sons hands. "I think you've had enough pie for today."

Dean reluctantly let go of his late night snack and followed his mother upstairs to his sister's room. Rosie had been born five months earlier and Sam had been having a hard time accepting that most of his mother's attention seemed to be going to the new baby. Dean however had warmed up to the little girl instantly. He loved to carry, or rather drag her around the house trying to teach her how to play with the numerous toys he had collected over the years.

His favorite were the Lego blocks because Rosie would always throw them around the entire floor, making a huge mess. Sometimes Dad would step on one of the Lego blocks causing him to yell and jump around the room making Dean, Sam, and admittedly Mary, laugh. Rosie would look on in confusion and occasionally squeal with excitement when her father let an extra loud profanity out of his mouth.

But right now Rosie was peacefully lying in her crib, looking up at her mother and smiling as she entered the room. "Good night, love." cooed Mary while kissing her daughter's forehead. She then dipped little Sammy down so he could do the same but Dean was already pushing past his brother to press a Batman toy down next to his sister's face. "For protection" he told his mother as she scolded him for pushing Sammy aside. Mary ushered the two boys out of their sister's room, leaving her little girl to fall asleep chewing on her brother's Batman toy.

"Did you have a good birthday, Sammy?" asked Mary as they walked into her son's room. Sam tiredly nodded his head, letting his mother lay him down on his new 'big boy' bed and tuck him in.

"Hey, Boys." Called a voice Mary immediately recognized as her husband's. As she expected John walked in from the hallway causing Dean to run up to him with a loud "Daddy!" Same as every night.

"Hey, buddy." responded John while scooping up his oldest son. "So what do you think? You think Sammy's old enough to toss around a football now?"

"No, Daddy." came the laughing response from Dean who was shaking his head at his father's question.

"Am too." cried little Sammy from under the covers, suddenly less tired.

"We'll see, buddy." said John in an attempt to calm his little boy down. "We'll see."

"You got them?" Mary asked, as she passed by her husband and retreated to the master bedroom. "I got them."

John walked over to Sam's bed and kissed him on the temple. "Sweet dreams, Sammy. We'll play with your new toys tomorrow, okay? Maybe try to toss around that football."

"Okay Daddy. Night." came the sleepy, slightly excited response.

John closed the door to Sam's room with a final "Night, Sam." from Dean. After tucking Dean in, much like Mary had tucked in the other two children, he went downstairs to watch TV in peace. Mary had already gone to bed and for once John could watch his favorite shows without interruptions.

* * *

Mary woke up to the sound of Sam softly talking to someone in his room. The thick walls prevented her from making out exactly what he was saying but she figured he was probably having another nightmare. Sam had been plagued by nightmares ever since he was born.

"John?" she whispered in an attempt to wake up her husband. There was no response from the other side of the bed, however. Mary decided to go check on Sammy herself as John was probably still downstairs; maybe he had fallen asleep on the couch again. Or maybe not. When she got to Sam's room John was standing over the bed softly mumbling to the little boy. "John, is he still having nightmares?"

John didn't even turn to look at her. The only response she got was a gesture to be silent and a quiet "Shhh."

"All right." He must have gotten him back to sleep already. Mary figured John would come to bed as soon as he was sure that Sam was going to be alright. She was going to continue on her way back to bed but noticed that the light at the end of the hall was flickering. "Hmm." She murmured, softly tapping on the little light two of her fingers. When it stopped flickering she noticed something else: the TV was still on. John always turned it off before he went upstairs. The electricity bill was high enough as it was.

Mary took one step down the stairs. Maybe John wasn't coming to bed yet.

Another Step. Maybe he was going back downstairs after he had made sure Sam had fallen back asleep.

Another two steps. Maybe he had passed Mary on his way downstairs without her noticing.

Three steps. Maybe he had fallen asleep within seconds of sitting down.

One final step. Or maybe that wasn't John by Sam's bedside.

"Sammy!" Mary cried out while dashing back up the stairs. "Sammy!" All she could think about was keeping her baby safe. The horrifying realization of who, or rather what, was standing next to Sam's bed had hit her hard. Ten years. It had been ten years.

* * *

John woke up to the sound of screaming. "Mary?" Another scream. Yep, that was definitely Mary.

"Mary!" John was on his feet in seconds and dashing up the stairs three steps at a time. The screams were coming from Sam's room. As soon as he got near the door the screaming stopped just as suddenly as it had started. Fearing the worst, John quickly opened the door. Inside Sam was blankly staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?" John asked quietly, trying not to startle his son.

"Nightmare." answered Sam, calmly pointing up at the ceiling.

John didn't believe what he was seeing as he looked up. The reality of the situation hit him as a drop of blood from the gaping wound in Mary's stomach landed on his cheek. But before he could do anything his wife suddenly burst into flames.

"No! Mary!" John fell to the floor in anguish. Mary was gone. He wasn't going to lose his kids too. He had to jump into action. He had to get them out of the house.

Right at that moment Dean, who woke up from all the commotion, walked into the room. "Daddy!" A look of horror crossed his face and his first instinct was to cling onto his dad's leg. He didn't get the chance to do that, however, as Sam was pushed into his arms.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back!" Dean hesitated for a second before he was pushed out the door. "Now, Dean, go!"

"Two kids out, one to go." John thought as he ran towards Rosie's room. All he had to do was grab her and go. Dread filled him when he realized the room was already engulfed in flames.

"Rosie!" There was no sound to be heard apart from the crackling of the fire. No crying. "No!" John scanned the entire room but Rosie was nowhere to be found. Nor was she in the next room. Or the next.

Outside Sam was crying hysterically as he realized that this wasn't part of the nightmare he had been having earlier. This was real. Dean was doing his best at trying to calm his brother down, occasionally muttering an "It's okay, Sammy." And he hoped it would be okay. That his Dad would get himself out, and Mom, and Rosie. The fire brigade had arrived and they would make things okay. "It's okay, Sammy. It's okay."

Firefighters were shouting at John, but he couldn't hear them. He didn't want to hear them. He had to find his daughter. They were starting to push him toward the door and he desperately tried to push them off. "Sir, you have to get out."

"My daughter! I have to find my Baby!" he protested.

"We have your daughter, Sir. She's safe." Called one of the firefighters.

"How'd you-" John started, but he was interrupted by a forceful shove. "Sir, we have to get out NOW!" And with one last push he was out the door.

The first thing he saw were his boys standing on the lawn; Sam still crying and Dean desperately trying to hold it together. "I gotcha." he soothed as he scooped them up and carried them out to the street. Just then the top floor of the house erupted in fire and the windows that weren't already broken shattered onto the grass.

"Stay here, okay boys?" John told them as he placed them on one of the police cars lining the street. He was headed straight for the man that had told him they had gotten Rosie out of the house safely.

"Where's my daughter?! You said-" he started, in a commanding tone, but was once again cut off by the same firefighter that had pushed him out the door. "If you would just calm dow-"

"Calm down?! How am I supposed to-"

"Here is your daughter, Sir." a third firefighter piped up from behind John. "Safe and sound. As promised."

"Oh, thank God." John snatched his daughter out of the man's arms faster than he thought possible. "Hi, Rosie. It's okay, Baby." he cooed at his surprisingly calm daughter. "Uhm thank you for keeping her safe…-"

"Gabe, sir. And it was no problem." The firefighter gave John a wink and started to walk off. He sent a final glance over his shoulder and gave a nod at John's words: "Thank you, Gabe."

As soon as he was sure that no one would be able to see him, Gabriel disappeared into thin air. His job was done. The Winchester girl was saved.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hi guys! Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first fanfic so please leave me some constructive criticism. I really think I could use a beta reader - my grammar and spelling are far from perfect as you may have noticed - so if you are interested please let me know. The next chapter will be up in the next couple of days.**

**I think I should also post the regular disclaimers: I do not own supernatural. I only own Rosie and anyone else who is not in the series. I also don't own anything you might recognize from other shows, movies, books, etc. For future chapters I will put the sources I have used down here in the disclaimer.**


	2. The Family Reunion

**The Gospel of Rosie Winchester**

**Chapter 1: The Family Reunion**

**October 31, 2005. Stanford University.**

Sam and his girlfriend, Jessica, were sound asleep, lying back to back on the queen size bed in their shared apartment. Much to Sam's dismay they had been to a Halloween party earlier that night. They had also been celebrating Sam's freakishly high LSAT scores and they had talked about his future in Law School. Jessica had told him that she was proud of him and in that moment Sam knew that he had made the right choice when he gave up hunting; this was his future now.

A sound outside the room caused Sam to wake up from his slumber. "Was it the window?" he wondered as he opened his eyes and quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake Jessica. Leaving the bedroom and looking around the apartment he saw that it was indeed the sound of the window that had woken him up. "I thought I closed that."

But then there was the sound of footsteps. Sam held his breath and tried to make as little sound as possible as he approached the man that was walking past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Sam moved to another part of the apartment and waited for the man to enter the room.

When the man finally did enter the room Sam lunged forward and grabbed him by the shoulder. The man responded by knocking Sam's arm away. He threw a punch at Sam, who ducked away just in time. The man then grabbed Sam's arm, swung him around, and shoved him back. Sam kicked at him but his kick was blocked. Sam got pushed back into another room and caught a glimpse of the man before getting elbowed in the face. In response Sam sent a kick at the man's head. The man managed to duck, however, and he swung his fist at Sam, who once again blocked it. The man knocked Sam down and pinned him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist. "Whoa, easy, tiger." he exclaimed.

By now Sam was breathing hard, exhausted from the fight. "Dean?" he asked, finally getting a good look at the man's face.

Dean let out a small laugh at his brother's confusion.

"You scared the crap out of me!" said Sam in disbelief. Dean had broken into his apartment in the middle of the night and they had just been fighting in the middle of the living room. This was crazy, even for Dean.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." replied Dean before Sam grabbed his hand and yanked at it, slamming his heel into Dean's back and sending Dean to the floor. "Or not."

Now annoyed by his defeat Dean told Sam to get off of him. Sam rolled to his feet, pulling Dean up with him in the process.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam finally asked, unsure of why his brother had suddenly decided to pay him a visit.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." came Dean's sarcastic response, along with a smug little grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked again, his brother's antics getting on his nerves.

"Okay. All right. We've got to talk." answered Dean.

"Uh, the phone?" bit Sam, while throwing his hands up in frustration.

"If I'd have called, would you have picked up?" Dean asked accusingly. Sam recognized the truth in Dean's words; he wouldn't have picked up.

Just as Sam was about to apologize to his brother Jessica turned on the light and walked into the room wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs tee.

"Sam?" she asked causing Sam and Dean to turn their heads in unison.

"Jess. Hey." Sam looked up at Jessica in surprise; he had almost forgotten she was there. "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." he said pointing to his now confused girlfriend. Dean looked at her appreciatively and gave her a wink.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess smiled in realization, Sam nodding in response.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs." Dean grinned at her and moved closer, noticing the cut that came almost halfway down the middle of her shirt. "You know, I've got to tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

"Just let me put something on." Jessica replied uncomfortably, already turning around to move back to the bedroom.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." was Dean's amused reply. Not wanting to be rude Jessica decided to stay in the room, staying close to the bedroom door and not moving near her boyfriend's brother. Dean went back over to Sam, all the while keeping his eyes on Jessica. Sam, in his turn, was watching Dean with a stony expression.

"Anyway, I've got to borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." Dean said, finally taking his eyes off Jessica and glancing at Sam. "But, uh, nice meeting you." He said, turning back to Jessica with a smug smile.

"No." said Sam as he walked over to Jessica and put an arm around her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

Dean turned to look at them both straight on. "Okay." he started, now looking at Sam pointedly and hesitating slightly. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean ducked his head in disbelief and looked back up. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." he repeated.

"Jess, excuse us." started Sam, his expression still stony. "We have to go outside."

* * *

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." said Sam. He and Dean had gone outside after he had changed into some jeans and a hoodie.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy." continued Dean. "Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." argued Sam.

Dean stopped walking suddenly and turned around to face his brother. "Not for this long. Now are you going to come with me or not?"

Sam had also stopped walking and was returning his brother's stare. "I'm not." he declared.

"Why not?" asked Dean in disbelief at his brother's obvious lack of worry.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." argued Dean. The brothers kept on walking down the stairs on their way out of the apartment complex; Dean up front and Sam following.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." he said, rejecting Dean's comment.

Dean stopped walking again and threw another look at his brother. "Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." replied Sam, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." was Dean's indignant reply.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." continued Sam despite his brother's obvious denial. "But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find."

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." said Dean, mostly to convince himself, as he glanced out the window.

The statement caused both brothers to pause for a few seconds before Sam continued. "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" he questioned, causing Dean to roll his eyes and speed up his pace. Dean slammed open the door of the apartment building and practically shot down the short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot, Sam still in tow.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." spoke Sam as they crossed the parking lot to Dean's Black, '67, Chevy Impala.

"So what are you going to do? You're just going to live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" challenged Dean.

"No. Not normal." Sam answered. "_Safe_."

"And that's why you ran away." Dean concluded while looking away from his brother.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was going to go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam sad, putting the blame on their father once again.

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Said Dean, successfully shutting Sam up. "I can't do this alone." he continued.

"Yes you can." insisted Sam.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to." muttered Dean, looking down at his shoes.

"Then take Rosie with you." suggested Sam.

"That's the thing, Sam. She's with Dad." said Dean silently, "That's what's got me worried." He confessed, looking up at his brother. "Dad can probably handle himself, but I'm not so sure that she can."

"What were they hunting?" Sam said, finally giving in.

Dean immediately went to open the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment where he kept his arsenal. "All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" He propped the compartment open with a shotgun and dug through the clutter.

"So when they left, why didn't you go with them?" questioned Sam.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." answered Dean, still looking for whatever is was he wanted to show Sam.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked incredulously, surprise clear on his face.

Dean looked over at Sam "I'm twenty-six, dude."

Apparently Dean found what he was looking for as he pulled some papers out of a folder and handed them to Sam. "All right, here we go. So they were checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy..." Dean said pointing to a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

Sam read over the article with the headline: 'Centennial Highway Disappearance.' It had a man's picture captioned 'Andrew Carey MISSING' and it was dated Sept. 19th 2005. Sam glanced over at Dean when he was finished, not quite sure that this was really a case of paranormal activity. "So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." said Dean tossing Sam another Jericho Herald article. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." continued Dean, throwing Sam a new article for every single case.

After Sam had taken a quick look at all of the articles Dean took them back from him and put them back in the folder. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." Dean said pulling a bag out of another part of the arsenal. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around, took Rosie with him. That was about three weeks ago. I haven't heard from them since, which is bad enough." Dean pressed on while grabbing a handheld tape recorder from the bag. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

Dean pressed play and the recording started; it was static-ey and the signal was clearly breaking up.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." came John's voice from the little device.

"You know there's EVP on that?" stated Sam after Dean had pressed stop.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" said Dean, causing Sam to shake his head.

"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

Ignoring Sam's annoyed expression Dean pressed play again. "I can never go home..."

Sam looked at Dean questioningly. "Never go home." What was that supposed to mean. Dean dropped the recorder back into the bag, put down the shotgun and shut the trunk before standing up straight and leaning on it. "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam looked away and sighed before looking back at his brother. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find them." he said, earning a nod from Dean. "But only because Rosie might be in danger... and I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

Sam turned to run back to the apartment to get his things and say goodbye to Jessica but turned back to face Dean when he spoke.

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this...I have an interview." he said, almost ashamed at his answer.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean told him incredulously.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam countered.

"Law school?" Dean smirked.

"So we got a deal or not?" finished Sam before he went to pack his bag, effectively shutting Dean up.

* * *

**November 1, 2005. Jericho, California.**

"You think this is enough to help him solve the case?" asked Rosie as she pinned another article about Constance Welch, Jericho's very own Woman in White, onto the ugly wallpaper of the motel room's wall.

"Yes," answered John "especially since you will be here to help him solve it."

Rosie turned around to look at her father. "What are you talking about, Dad? We're going to Colorado to check out those supposed bear attacks right?" She laughed nervously, afraid that her dad was serious about leaving her behind.

"I am." He responded. "You're staying with your brother."

"Are you_ fucking_ kidding me? Dad, you told me I could come with you! _We_ are leaving a trail for _Dean_. Remember? We we're going to do this together! I'm helping you here, you dumbass!" Rosie railed.

"Rosalie Grace Winchester! You mind your language with me!" warned John. "Would you rather I leave you with Pastor Jim? Or Bobby?"

"No, but-" Rosie started, but was interrupted by John.

"Then it's settled." He gave her another warning look. "I don't want you in danger. You're staying with Dean and you're not going to follow me."

"Fine!" She yelled, storming out of the motel room.

Rosie walked around the woods for nearly half an hour in an attempt to calm herself down. The trees started right behind the motel that they had been staying at and continued right along the highway that they were investigating. That _she _would be investigating. Daddy had bailed again. No surprise there.

When Rosie returned to the motel room John was already gone. "Great, I don't even have a fucking car." she murmured to herself before plopping down on the bed.

"So, when do you think my dumbass brother will be here, Con?" she asked, staring up at one of the pictures of Constance Walch that were plastered on the wall. "Mind if I call you Con?"

* * *

The next morning Rosie woke up to the sound of one of her favorite songs and was instantly in a good mood. "Don't remember setting an alarm, but hey, what the hell. Might as well take a shower, right?" she thought while turning off the alarm on her phone and walking towards the bathroom, taking her bag with her. Halfway through her shower she heard the signature rumble of the Impala's motor coming past the motel and stopping in what she guessed was the parking lot. "That was fast."

Rosie jumped out of the shower, slipping on the wet tiles and nearly impaling herself on the door handle. She gripped onto the shower curtain, intending to use it to pull herself up to her feet. Instead the shower curtain ripped right off, sending her tumbling to the floor again. "Fuck. That hurt." she mumbled, gripping the back of her head.

Slowly, Rosie pulled herself up of the floor; she was a little dizzy from her fall but she still managed to get to her feet. After quickly drying herself of she put on some Jeans and a black tank top. She decided against wearing a hoodie because it looked like the weather was going to be nice for the rest of the day.

Just as she found her socks, which had somehow fallen in-between the bed and the wall, she heard someone begin to pick the lock. When the door clicked open she was still partially hidden behind the bed, only her legs and her butt sticking out. "Dean! Took you long enough to get here!" she said slowly wedging her way out from behind the headboard. "I've been waiting at lea- SAM! What the hell are you doing here?" Rosie immediately ran over to her brother and tackled him to the floor in a hug.

"What? I don't ge-" Dean started, still standing in the doorway.

"Not now, Dean!" interrupted Rosie "Oh my god, Sam! It's been like – what? – two years since I last saw you? How've you been?"

"I've been good." Sam answered while getting to his feet and pulling his sister up with him. "Stanford's been great, actually. I have a girlfriend now, her name is Jess-"

"Hey, you haven't seen me in three weeks!" Dean piped up again.

"I know, Dean. C'mere!" Rosie said, engulfing her oldest brother in a hug. She got close to his ear and just loud enough for Sam to hear she whispered "Now shut up and let Sam finish."

"Fine, be like that." Dean teased. "I'll go get us some food. And _you_ are sleeping on the couch tonight." he said poking Rosie on the forehead. "You girls can go ahead and catch up now. When I'm back I've got some questions." And with that final statement he was out the door.

Dean's questions could wait for now. He probably just wanted to know about the case, maybe where Dad had gone, nothing to worry about. Right now Rosie was just glad to have both her brothers with her, just like the old days.

"So, Sam… "

* * *

**Author's Note: So, as you probably noticed this chapter (as well as the last one) was basically just a part of the of the first episode with a little extra added onto the end. The next chapters are not going to move away from the actual story line that much but I won't be copying the episodes exactly, like I have done here. Obviously, there is an extra character so things are going to be a little different and Rosie will also have her own cases. I will probably skip to 'Tall Tales' pretty quickly because this is, of course, a Gabriel fic. Once again thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own supernatural. I only own Rosie and anyone else who is not in the series. I also don't own anything you might recognize from other shows, movies, books, etc. ****  
**

****** courtcourtrawrs27 - Here you go! Hope that was soon enough :)**

****** Suzvn - Thank you so much! I was really worried about my writing and your comment definitely made me feel better! **

******Also, thank you to everyone else who followed/favorited this story.**


	3. Work to Do

**The Gospel of Rosie Winchester**

**Chapter 2: Work to Do.**

**November 2, 2005. Jericho California.**

"So I guess you won't be staying with us after we're done here, right?" asked Rosie.

She and Sam were sitting at the foot of the bed, facing each other as they talked about the things they had been up to the for past two years. Sam had told Rosie all about Jessica and the friends he had made at Stanford, as well as his LSAT scores and the law school interview he'd have that coming Monday. Rosie had told Sam about her time on the road with Dean and their father, as well as her short stay with Caleb, a fellow hunter, who had taught her how to throw knives. She had smiled at Sam's shocked expression at the mention of the throwing knives, but felt a pang of sadness as she realized just how far her brother had drifted away from their family.

Sam shook his head at her question, giving his sister a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"I get it, y'know. Hey, if I'd had the brains for it I would've skipped off to college too." Rosie laughed before looking down at the floor and turning serious again. "Why did you decide to do it? Go to college, I mean." She asked looking back up at her brother.

"I just wanted to make something out of myself, I guess. Never really liked hunting to begin with; Dad and I never got along. It just – it seemed like a good opportunity to get away from it all for a little bit." Sam answered.

"Did you ever think about coming back?" Rosie continued.

"I think Dad made it very clear that if I left, I should stay gone." he responded, the resentment clear in his voice. Sam threw Rosie an apologetic look when he noticed her face going sour at his comment. "It's not that I didn't miss you." he added quickly. "I just…"

"He didn't mean it you know." Rosie said quietly. "He might not show it, but Dad, he loves us. He loves you."

"That's easy for you to say; you've always been the favorite." scoffed Sam.

"Not anymore." said Rosie, trying to lighten the mood slightly. "I called him a _dumbass_ right before he left."

That earned a little laugh from Sam. "I think he'll get over it."

"When does Dad ever get over anything? I'm _pretty_ sure he's still a little angry about that time I accidentally shot the side mirror off the Impala when I was nine." Rosie countered.

"That's eleven years ago." replied Sam.

"My point exactly!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Dean was walking back to the motel room when he noticed two police officers looking at him warily. The man that had rented him and Sam their room pointed right at him and both officers started walking over. Dean slipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam's number.

"What?" came the slightly aggravated response from Sam.

The officers were still approaching Dean. "Dude, five-oh, take off."

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find Dad." Dean hung up on Sam and turned to the officers that had now closed in on him. "Problem, officers?" he grinned at them.

"Where's your partner?" asked the first officer, immediately cutting to the chase.

"Partner? What, what partner?" Dean attempted to look surprised.

The officer that had addressed him glanced over his shoulder and jerked his thumb towards the motel room, signaling for the second officer to go in. Dean fidgeted at the sight of the officer walking toward the door, afraid that Sam and Rosie would get caught too. Fraud and identity theft were not exactly crimes that they would be able to get away with easily.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" the first officer questioned.

"My boobs." Dean grinned. The officer had made it far too easy.

His victory was short lived, however, as the officer slammed Dean onto the hood of the cop car, his colleague returning to cuff Dean's hands together behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent-"

* * *

Sam hurriedly pushed Rosie toward the bathroom.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" she asked, not sure why her brother was suddenly in such a panic. All she knew was that he had just gotten off the phone with Dean.

"We have to get out, the police are at the door." he whispered frantically, afraid that the officers standing outside the motel room would be able to hear him. "What happened in here?" he added as an afterthought, looking around the thrashed bathroom.

"Uh… I don't know. Place was already wrecked when we got here." Rosie lied, before returning to the matter at hand. "You climb out first." she said, motioning to the window.

"What? It'll be much easier if I push you out first." Sam disagreed.

"There's no time!" Rosie exclaimed. "Come, on. Go." she continued, practically shoving Sam out of the window.

Just as Sam hit the ground the door to the bathroom burst open.

* * *

Sam, hearing the officers come into the bathroom, decided it was best to get as far away from the motel as possible. Rosie could handle herself. He slipped into the woods behind the motel and waited until he heard the police officers drive off before he quickly ran towards the Impala. No less than ten minutes later his phone rang, Rosie's name flashing across the screen.

"Are you okay? What happened ?" he asked, without even greeting his sister.

"I'm fine. Just pretended I was drunk. Told them Dean drugged me and took me to the motel." Rosie said matter-of-factly. "Was hiding out in the bathroom, trying to get out the widow 'cause he scared me with his creepy room decor and satanic mumbo jumbo."

"They bought that?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sure." She stated. "Even gave me a ride home after this janitor guy – I don't think he told me his name – vouched for me. He told them he saw Dean carrying me into the room. Don't know what he thinks he saw, but hey, sure helped me out."

"Where did they drop you off?" Sam asked, more amused than worried now.

"I don't know. Gave them some random address." she said. "I'll find my way back… eventually."

"Are you sure?" asked Sam. "I can come pick you up."

"I'm fine." Rosie answered. "Anyway, you go find out more about this Constance chick. I'll go get Dean out of jail; cops told me what station they took him to and everything."

"How're you going to do that?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Don't worry about it. Bye, Sammy!" she finished as she hung up on him. Sam looked at his phone and debated on whether he would follow his sisters orders or go look for her instead. He decided on the former as he realized Rosie would probably rip him a new one if he suddenly showed up to help her; she always had an independent streak, much to Dean and their Dad's annoyance.

* * *

Sam was driving the Impala down the centennial highway when his phone rang again. He pulled it out of his pocket and before he could say anything Dean's voice came over the line ""Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

"You can thank your sister for that one." Sam told him, grinning at the mention of his sister's cunning rescue plan.

"Listen we've got to talk." said Dean.

"Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We_ are _dealing with a woman in white and she's buried behind her old house." Sam said, telling Dean everything he had found out from Constance's husband.

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" asked Dean, slightly annoyed by his brother's rambling.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam continued, ignoring Dean's comment.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you." Dean explained. "He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"Well, yeah. Why else do you think Rosie was in the motel room by herself?" asked Sam, wondering why Dean hadn't figured that out before.

"Yeah, well, I've got his journal, wiseass." bit Dean.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam said, suddenly understanding why Dean may have though their dad _was_ still in Jericho.

"He did this time." Dean stated.

"What's it say?" Sam asked, needing to hear why his brother was so sure their dad _had_ left .

"Ah, the Same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean told him.

"Coordinates." Sam said, immediately understanding what Dean was talking about. "Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet." Dean sighed.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job – leave Rosie by herself nonetheless?" asked Sam. "Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Before Dean could answer Constance suddenly appeared right in front of the Impala. Sam looked up just in time to see her; he immediately hit the brakes, dropping his phone in the process. The car moved right through her as Sam brought it to a halt.

"Sam? Sam!" came Dean's alarmed voice through the phone, his brother unable to hear him.

Sam was looking in the rear view mirror, breathing hard. Constance was now sitting in the back seat.

"Take me home." was all she told him.

* * *

Sam stopped in front of the worn down house that Constance had once lived in with her family. Suddenly she turned toward him and kissed him, Sam struggling against her trying to reach the car keys. A flash of something horrible showed behind her face as she pulled back from the kiss and vanished into thin air. Sam looked around for a moment, confused as to where she went, before yelling in pain and yanking his hoodie open. There were five holes burned through the fabric of his shirt, matching Constance's fingers. As suddenly as she had disappeared, Constance appeared in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot went off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean approached the car, still firing at her, causing her to flicker in and out of sight. Sam finally managed to sit up and start the car up again.

"I'm taking you home." Sam decided as he pushed the gas pedal to the floor. Dean stared after the car as it smashed through the side of the house. He then hurried through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car. "Sam! Sam! You okay?"

"I think…" came the meek response.

"Can you move?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Yeah." replied Sam. "Help me?"

Dean leaned through the window to give his brother a hand. "There you go." He said, pulling his brother out of the Impala before closing the car door .

Constance, in the meantime, had picked up a large framed photograph . The picture was of her and her deceased children. The image seemed to have sparked some anger in her as she glared up at the brothers and threw the frame on the ground. She sent a desk flying toward Sam and Dean, effectively pinning them against the car. All of a sudden the lights started to flicker; Constance looked around, seemingly scared. Water began to pour down the stairs causing her to move to the bottom of them. At the top of the staircase were the boy and girl from the photograph, her children, holding hands. "You've come home to us, Mommy."

Constance looked at them, distress clear in her face. Suddenly they were behind her, embracing her tightly, making her to cry out. In a sudden surge of energy Constance and the two children melted into a puddle on the floor. Sam and Dean shoved the desk away from them and walked over to the spot where the ghost family had vanished. Then they heard a voice coming from outside the house.

"Guys, where are you?" called Rosie. "Hello?"

"In here!" the brothers replied simultaneously.

"Ah man, why do I always have to miss all the action?" Rosie complained as she noticed the state of the house and the lack of ghosts.

"So this is where she drowned her kids, huh?" she asked, looking at the puddle of water her brothers were standing over.

Sam nodded. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot." said Dean. "Nice work, Sammy." He slapped his brother on the chest, right where he'd been injured, and walked away.

Sam laughed through the pain. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you." he stated. "What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey!" Dean looked over to him again. "Saved your ass."

"I'll tell you another thing." said Dean, inspecting the Impala. "If you screwed up my car. I'll kill you."

Both Sam and Rosie laughed before helping their brother push the car out of the house.

* * *

The Impala was tearing down the road; the right headlight broken from the crash earlier that evening. Sam and Dean had just finished telling Rosie all about their little adventure and they were now sitting in comfortable silence, Sam riding shot gun and Rosie sprawled out on the back seat. Sam had their father's journal in his hand, opened on the last page. _35-111_, those were the coordinates. He also had map open on his lap trying to find the coordinates with a ruler, Rosie shining the flashlight onto the map from her position in the back.

"Okay, here's where Dad went." Sam finally pointed out. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Rosie already knew about the case in Colorado. There were some supposed bear attacks that she and her dad were going to investigate. Nevertheless, she was almost positive that John wasn't in Colorado. Rosie had been helping him lay a false trail to keep Dean from finding out what it was he was _really_ hunting. John hadn't told her anything about the thing they were after either, but she had been allowed to come with him before he had changed his mind again. So that's what she _knew _he was doing, laying a false trail. However, Rosie decided not to tell her brothers; she would let them believe they were going in the right direction. She had _promised_ Dad that she wouldn't follow him. So she wouldn't.

"Sounds charming." Dean nodded at Sam. "How far?"

"About six hundred miles." Sam concluded.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." said Dean.

"Dean, I, um..." started Sam, causing Dean to glance at him briefly before turning back to the road.

"You're not going." Dean stated.

Rosie knew this was coming but she was still disappointed that Sam wouldn't be joining them.

"The interview's in like, ten hours." Sam continued. "I've got to be there."

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Dean nodded in disappointment and returned his attention to the road.

Rosie looked at Sam sympathetically; Dean could be a bit of a jerk sometimes. "We'll take you home." she said, turning the flashlight off. Surprisingly, there was no protest from Dean.

* * *

**November 2, 2005. Stanford University.**

Dean pulled up in front of Sam's apartment building, still frowning. Sam ruffled Rosie's hair and got out of the car. He walked over to the open window on the driver's side and leaned over so he could look Dean in the eye. "Call me if you find him?" he asked sincerely.

Dean gave a small nod. "And maybe we can meet up with you later, huh?" he asked, even though he knew it would probably never happen. Sam was smart, he'd get that full ride and he'd never return to hunting.

"Yeah, all right." Sam patted the car door twice and turned away.

Rosie smiled at the notion but she also knew that it was highly unlikely that they would ever hunt alongside their brother again. She looked at Sam as he walked away from the car, giving her a small wave. In front of her, Dean was also looking out the window. "Sam?" He called, causing their brother to turn back around. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." admitted Sam, before the Impala drove off. He watched them go and let out a small sigh as they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"You think he'll get that scholarship?" Rosie asked softly, looking at her older brother.

"This is Sam we're talking about." replied Dean, glancing back at his sister through the rearview mirror. "Of course he'll get it."

Rosie nodded in defeat. "He's not coming back is he?"

"No." sighed Dean.

They were silent for a while before Rosie spoke up again. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Is this your phone?" Rosie said, holding up the small device.

Dean didn't recognize it and shook his head. "It's probably Sam's. I'll turn around"

* * *

Sam let himself into his apartment; everything was dark and quiet. "Jess?" he called, closing the door. "You home?"

He noticed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table with a note that read 'Missed you! Love you!' Sam smiled at the note and picked up one of the cookies as he sneaked into the bedroom. Jessica wasn't a very good cook, but she sure as hell could bake. The shower was running and Sam assumed it was his girlfriend. He sat down on the bed, shut his eyes, and flopped onto his back. It was good to be home.

Suddenly he felt a warm liquid drip onto his forehead causing him to flinch. Probably another leak. Another drop hit his forehead and Sam opened his eyes. He gasped in horror as he saw Jessica, pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from her stomach. "No!" he screamed before Jessica burst into flame, the fire quickly spreading across the ceiling.

Right at that moment Dean kicked the door open. He had pulled up to the apartment building and as soon as he saw the orange light come from Sam's apartment Dean knew what was going on. He had locked Rosie in the car before he sprinted toward the front door of the building. "Sam!" he yelled.

Sam raised one of his arms to his face to shield himself from the heat of the fire, not once taking his eyes of his girlfriend. "Jess!" he screamed in agony.

"Sam!" Dean came running into the bedroom. "Sam!" He looked up and saw Jessica, pinned to the ceiling. He paused as the memory of seeing his mother's burning body pinned to the ceiling of their childhood home hit him. Dean quickly regained his senses and yanked Sam off the bed. He bodily shoved Sam out the door, his brother struggling all the way.

"Jess!" Sam screamed as his brother pushed them both out of the building, flames engulfing the apartment just as they made it out. "Jess! No!"

* * *

A fire truck was parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back onlookers. Dean looked away from the scene and turned to walk back to the car. Sam was standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun; Rosie was standing a few feet behind him, looking worried. Dean walked up next to his sister. He looked at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face was set in desperate anger. Sam looked up, sighed, and turned to his siblings after tossing the shotgun into the trunk and closing it. "We've got work to do."

* * *

**Authors Note: This one took a little longer to finish than the last ones, so I'm sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural. I only own Rosie and anyone else who is not in the series. I also don't own anything you might recognize from other shows, movies, books, etc.**

**Guest Reviewer 1 – I'm glad you liked the mini Winchesters and I hope you liked the family dynamic so far! I was thinking about doing every episode but I've decided against it because I want to take the story all the way up to the end of season five. That's a lot of episodes.**

**Guest Reviewer 2 – Gabe will be coming up soon! **

**Guest Reviewer 3 – Thanks! I absolutely love John so I want Rosie to be close to him (as far as that is possible with John anyway).**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited/followed the story!**

**PS. Bonus points if you know who the janitor in this chapter was.**

**PPS. OMG have you guys seen the first episode of season nine? What do you guys think about Ezekiel? And do you think it's true that Gabriel will be coming back? I've been hearing a lot about that on tumblr, so fingers crossed!**


	4. Dreams

**The Gospel of Rosie Winchester**

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

**November 11, 2005. Black Water Ridge, Colorado.**

Sam, Rosie, and Ben had been following the candy trail left by Dean for nearly twenty minutes when they arrived at an abandoned mine. Near the entrance of the mine was a sign that read:

'WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER! EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL!'

Sam looked over at his sister, silently asking her if it would be a good idea to go in after reading the warning. Rosie just shrugged her shoulders at him; Wendigos would often use abandoned structures like this to store their prey. If they wanted to find Dean, Haley, and possibly even Tom they'd have to go in. Danger or no danger. Rosie walked past her brother and entered the mine, immediately spotting another sign above the entrance that read:

'KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.'

She took a deep breath, gathering up her courage, and took a few more steps into the darkness, Sam and Ben following closely behind her.

Luckily, Sam had been smart enough to bring a flashlight when they first joined Tom's rescue party. He shined the light ahead of them, enabling them to take in their surroundings and keeping them from tripping over the debris scattered around the old mine. Unfortunately, the light also caused the Wendigo to spot them. At the sound of a loud growl Sam turned the flashlight off. He and Rosie pressed themselves up against the wall, pulling Ben with them. The Wendigo was slowly walking toward them and Rosie had to bite her knuckles to keep from screaming. Sam had to cover Ben's mouth as the young boy also looked ready to start screaming at any minute. When the Wendigo reached a crossing at the center of the mine it turned and walked into the tunnel opposite the one that the trio was hiding in. It hadn't seen them after all.

Rosie let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding and immediately started moving into the tunnel again, Sam and Ben following not far behind. They had to find Dean, and they had to find him soon. In their hurry to get to the Wendigo's hiding place they missed the cracks in the floorboards and crashed right through them, landing in a pile of bones. Human bones. Ben also spotted a pile of human skulls nearby and leaped back, bumping into Sam in the process.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Sam said, more to himself than to Ben.

"How the hell is this fucking okay, Sam?" Rosie whispered harshly, causing Sam to send a glare her way. "I've seen a lot of messed up shit but ho-ly fuck. How long has this thing been hunting?" she continued, looking around the place.

"Dean!" Rosie yelled, seeing the vague silhouette of her brother hanging from the ceiling. Both her and Sam rushed toward him while Ben ran toward Haley, who was also hanging by her wrists from the ceiling.

"Dean!" Sam repeated, trying to wake his brother up.

"Haley, wake up!" Ben said, also trying to coax his sister awake.

Dean finally woke up when Sam started shaking him. "Hey, you okay?"

Dean looked a little disoriented as Sam tried to get him to talk but managed a quiet "Yeah." accompanied by wince of pain.

"Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!" Ben was still yelling, not having as much luck at waking up his sister. Sam cut Dean down from the ropes and Rosie helped Ben get Haley down too. They moved them over to an empty patch of floor, Haley still knocked out and Dean obviously in pain.

"You sure you're alright?" asked Rosie, not entirely sure that her brother was in fact okay.

"Yeah. Yep." Dean grimaced. "Where is he?"

"He's gone for now." answered Sam.

Next to Ben, Haley had slowly woken up. She undid herself of the ropes still tied around her wrists and pulled herself up into a seating position.

"Tommy…" Haley said as she stood up and walked over to one of the presumably dead bodies still hanging from the ceiling. Tears sprung to her eyes when Ben came to stand next to her and put and arm around her. She slowly brought her hand up to Tom's bloodstained face but jumped back with a scream when his head suddenly jerked up.

"Cut him down!" she commanded, looking at Sam before looking back at her brother. "We're going to get you home."

The supplies that the Wendigo had stolen from the campsite the night before were piled in the corner of the room. Dean and Rosie walked over to them while Sam was still busy cutting Tom down from the ceiling. "Check it out" Dean said, grabbing a set of flare guns and showing them to his sister.

"Those'll work." she smiled. Dean laughed and twirled the guns around, causing Sam to crack a smile as well.

After Haley and Tom had managed to recover a little the group made their way down a narrow tunnel. Sam and Dean were in the lead, each holding a flare gun. Haley and Ben were in the middle of the group, supporting a limping Tom, and Rosie rounded up the back with a hunting knife clutched in her right hand. The group stopped walking as they heard the sound of growling growing in the distance.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean stated.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley concluded after looking down at her injured brother.

Dean looked back at Rosie before looking at Sam. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, referring to the way they had gotten themselves out of similar situations when all three of them had still been hunting with their Dad. Dean would help John finish off whatever it was that they were facing while Sam and Rosie would get whoever it was that they were rescuing to safety. It was a foolproof method.

"Yeah, I think so." replied Sam while Rosie simply nodded.

"All right, listen to me." Dean turned back to the Collins siblings. "Stay with Sam. He's going to get you out of here."

"What are you going to do?" asked Haley, glancing from Rosie to Dean.

Dean just winked at her and started to walk off.

"We're going to kill this thing." answered Rosie, before she joined her brother who was now yelling for the human-turned-monster to come out. "Chow time, you freaky bastard!"

Dean grinned at his sister before he continued his own hollering. "Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good_."

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" They continued to try and one up each other with their insults toward the Wendigo as they walked down the tunnel, unaware that the monster was closing in on the other members of their group in one of the other tunnels.

All of a sudden Dean and Rosie heard Sam's flare gun go off. With one look at each other they were off. They ran toward the exit of the mine as fast as they could and quickly spotted the Wendigo. Dean shot at it with his flare gun, missing it, and making the monster come at him full speed.

"Hey!" yelled Rosie trying to distract the Wendigo long enough for Dean to reload his gun. She threw her hunting knife at the monster, lodging it in its shoulder and infuriating the beast even further. It pounced on her and before either of her brothers could shoot at it her vision went black.

* * *

**December 15, 2005. Toledo, Ohio.**

Rosie shot up from her seat in the back of the Impala. She had planned on having a small nap after she and Sam had switched seats, him moving to the passenger seat. The small nap had turned into nearly two hours of full on sleep however, and Rosie had once again been jolted awake by one of her nightmares. The nightmares had become much more frequent since her Dad had stopped traveling with them, especially the one about the Wendigo case in Colorado. Everybody had made it out just fine, Dean hitting the thing on his first shot, but things could have ended very differently. Over the past month or so Rosie had been dreaming up several different scenarios that all ended in death, whether it be hers or one of her brother's.

Rosie was ripped from her thoughts when Sam suddenly spoke. "Are we here?"

"Yup." Dean had pulled up in the parking lot outside a large building. "Welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

Sam picked up the newspaper from the dashboard of the car and looked at the obituary that they had circled earlier: Steven Shoemaker. Beloved husband and father. Died a sudden, violent death at age 46.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" he asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." answered Dean, before looking back at his sister, who had been surprisingly silent since she'd woken up. "Let's go."

* * *

The three Winchesters headed straight for room 144, the morgue. The large building they had stopped in front of had turned out to be the town hospital.

There were two desks in the little office in front of the morgue, one empty and one occupied. The empty desk had a nameplate that said 'Dr. D. Feiklowicz', while the other just said 'Morgue Technician.'

"Hey." said the morgue tech in question, eyeing them warily from behind his desk, earning a "Hey." back from Dean.

"Can I help you?" he asked, still staring the three people standing in front of him down. He had at least expected them to explain to him why they were here.

"Yeah. We're the, uh...med students." lied Dean.

"Sorry?" asked the morgue tech, unsure of what Dean was on about.

"Oh, Doctor-" Dean started, struggling with the doctor's difficult name.

"Feiklowicz." Rosie filled in for him with a small smile.

"Yeah. Figlavitch. Didn't he tell you?" Dean continued. "We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch." replied the morgue tech.

"Oh well he said, uh-" started Dean again. "-oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?" he finished looking at the morgue technician expectantly.

"Sorry, I can't." answered the morgue tech sounding rather bored. "Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We've got to be heading back to Columbus by then." Dean tried, looking back at Sam.

"Yeah." He confirmed before Dean continued.

"Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out-"

"Uh, look, man..." the morgue tech cut him off. "No."

Dean laughed a little before turning around to face his siblings and mumbling "I'm going to hit him in his face, I swear." causing Sam to hit him in the arm.

Rosie stepped over to the morgue technician and put on her best pout before leaning over the desk slightly to show him some cleavage. "Listen." she started. "I know that it's against the rules and all… but my friends and I would really, _really _appreciate it if you would just let us see the body." She finished, batting her eyelashes at the guy and putting her hand on his shoulder.

The morgue technician swallowed, moved his eyes up from her boobs to her face, and then to her brothers. "Follow me." he squeaked, jumping out of his chair and practically running over to the door that would lead them into the morgue.

"What the hell was that?" Dean grabbed Rosie before she could follow the morgue tech to look at the body.

"That, my dear brother, was a genius move on my part." She winked, shrugging Dean's hand off of her arm and walking into the morgue with Sam.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him." Sam started. "She said his eyes were bleeding."

"More than that." The morgue technician answered, pulling the sheet down from over mister Shoemaker's face. "They practically liquefied."

"Any sign of a struggle?" Dean asked. "Maybe somebody did it to him?"

"Nope." stated the morgue tech matter-of-factly. "Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death." asked Sam.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm?" the morgue tech hesitated. "Something burst up in there, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" asked Rosie. As far as she could tell the only thing that had burst up were his eyes.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen." he answered, letting his eyes momentarily wander to her chest area, causing Rosie to roll her eyes.

"The eyes and mash…what would cause something like that?" asked Sam.

"Capillaries can burst." The morgue tech replied. "See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah?" Dean responded sarcastically. "You ever see exploding eyeballs?"

"That's a first for me." the morgue tech shook his head. "But hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Think we could take a look at that police report?" Sam asked. "You know for, uh...our paper."

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." answered the morgue tech.

"Please?" Rosie asked again, her face turning back into a pout.

* * *

After Dean and Rosie had managed to convince Sam that this was an actual case and not just some medical mystery they decided to go over to the Shoemaker house where a small gathering was taking place after the funeral. As they entered the house they immediately realized that they were extremely under dressed; all the men that had attended the funeral were wearing black suits while the women were wearing black dresses. They quickly moved through the house and toward the backyard in search of mister Shoemaker's daughters, Lily and Donna.

"You must be Donna, right? asked Dean, as they approached the brunette who was standing in the back of the yard with her sister and two of their friends, Jill and Charlie.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Hi, uh—we're really sorry." said Sam, completely sincere.

"Thank you." replied Donna, glancing nervously between Sam and Dean before looking at Rosie. She had never met these people before and she wasn't entirely sure what they were doing here.

Rosie picked up on her uneasiness and quickly introduced herself. "I'm Rosie, these are my friends, Sam and Dean." She said pointing to her brothers. "We, uh. We worked with your dad."

"You did?" Donna asked surprised, before looking at Charlie over her shoulder.

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke." Dean replied.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." Charlie jumped in at the mention of the stroke, clearly worried for her friend.

Her concern seemed unnecessary because Donna told them she was fine. "It's okay. I'm okay."

This caused Dean to start his line of questioning. "Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?"

"No." answered Donna, clearly getting uncomfortable despite stating the opposite.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." Lily said, suddenly interested in her sister's conversation.

"Lily, don't say that." Donna started.

"What?" Sam decided to urge Lily on. Maybe whatever she had to say could make it clear to the hunters what exactly it was that they were dealing with.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset." continued Donna, giving her sister a look.

"No." Lily said, defiantly. "It happened because of me."

"Sweetie, it didn't." stated Donna, sounding more annoyed than reassuring. She'd probably had to repeat that to her sister a hundred times over since their father had died.

"Lily." Sam said getting down on eye level with the young girl. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died, I said it." she answered looking down at her feet.

"You said what?" asked Sam.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." she paused. "She took his eyes, that's what she does." She finished looking up at Sam, clearly scared that he was going to get mad at her for doing such a horrible thing.

"That's not why Dad died." Donna said, causing Lily to turn her focus back to her. "This isn't your fault." she repeated.

"I think your sister's right, Lily." stated Dean. "There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" he continued to try and reassure the girl that this was not her doing.

"No, I don't think so." answered Lily.

"See you did nothing wrong." smiled Rosie before nodding her head at Donna and walking over to the drinks on the other side of the yard. It wasn't long before her brothers joined her.

"Dude, the kid totally summoned Bloody Mary." Said Rosie. "Freaking lucky it didn't come after her."

"Rosie don't be stupid. There's no way she summoned Mary. It's just an urban legend." Said Sam, looking at his sister like she was crazy.

"Have you not heard the story? It's her." she argued, both her brothers now looking at her like she had lost it. "What, you don't believe me? We hunt ghosts for Christ's sake!" she said in frustration.

"Let's just uh, check out the bathroom." said Dean. "See what we can find there."

"Okay so the Bloody Mary legend..." Sam continued as they walked into the house and quietly slipped up the stairs. "Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" he asked, trying to disprove his sister's point.

"Not that I know of." Dean said, walking into the bathroom.

Sam immediately noticed some dried blood on the floor and stooped down to touch it. "I mean, everywhere else all over the country kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know nobody dies from it."

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening." Rosie said, 'accidentally' bumping into Sam.

"The place where the legend began?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged and opened the medicine cabinet, looking for clues.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B—" Sam started before looking at the medicine cabinet mirror, which was now facing him, and closing it. "The person who says you know what gets it. But here—"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean finished.

"Right." Sam said, looking at his sister expectantly.

"I don't know how it happened but it _has _to be Bloody Mary. Or at least some sort of variation." she replied, not willing to rest her case just yet.

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out." Dean said, starting to see some sense behind his sister's argument.

"It's worth checking in to." Sam finally agreed as they walked out of the bathroom.

Just as they rounded the corner Donna's friend Charlie walked up to them "What are you doing up here?" she asked, obviously still suspicious of the three strangers.

"We—we, had to go to the bathroom." Dean lied. Well it was more of a half-truth since they _did_ go into the bathroom.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked, getting straight to the point.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad." Dean said, trying to keep up the lie that Rosie had told them earlier.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself." She stated, glaring at Dean.

"No, I know, I meant-" Dean tried to come up with a plausible excuse.

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that?" Charlie asked, interrupting him. "You tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."

"All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad." Sam said, coming clean.

"Yeah, a stroke." Charlie said matter-of-factly.

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke." said Dean. "We think it might be something else."

"Like what?" She asked, still not quite believing their story.

"Honestly? We don't know yet." Sam answered truthfully. "But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth."

"So, if you're going to scream, go right ahead." Dean dared.

Charlie decided against it and luckily for them no one else tried to talk to them as they walked out of the house. Before they left Sam gave Charlie his number. Just in case anything strange popped up.

* * *

After they had gotten a quick lunch at a local diner the Winchesters headed toward the library to do some research.

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town." said Dean.

"Which she obviously is." Rosie interrupted, earning a glare from brother.

"There's going to be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty." Dean finished, ignoring his sister's remark.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard." said Sam as they entered the library. "I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more."

"In one story she is actually a trick-or-treater who gets dragged into the house of this elderly couple who chop her into bits and turn her blood into candy." Rosie added. "She'd punish any kid who ate Halloween candy by killing them if they repeated her name three times in front of a mirror. You know, like a Halloween game or something."

"Why do you know that?" asked Sam.

"Remember when I was like ten and I had to stay with Caleb while you guys went on some hunt with Dad?" She asked, both her brothers nodding. "Well I got bored and wanted to try it out, the Bloody Mary thing. But Caleb stopped me before I could do anything, gave me a two hour lecture _and_ made me write five _thousand _words on this chick_. _So I guess you could say I'm kind of an expert." She told them.

"All right." said Dean. "So what are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Every version's got a few things in common." started Sam.

"It's always a girl or woman named Mary." continued Rosie.

"And she always dies right in front of a mirror." finished Sam. "So we've got to search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."

"Well that sounds annoying." said Dean, Rosie silently agreeing.

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we..." began Sam before he noticed that the computers were _all_ out of order. "I take it back." he chuckled. "This will be very annoying."

* * *

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" asked Sam. He dozed off after they had taken some old files back to their motel room to finish their research.

"Cause I'm an awesome brother." Dean replied. "So what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes." answered Sam, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Yeah, sure." Dean responded before walking toward the bathroom. He knew that Sam had been having nightmares, but he decided to let it go for now.

Rosie, however, decided that an interrogation was in order. She, too, knew that her brother was having nightmares, and they seemed to be much worse than hers. Every once in a while Rosie would talk in her sleep when she was having one of her nightmares, but Sam, he would just straight up scream. Most of his dreams seemed to be about Jessica because it was often her name that he yelled out. "So really, what was your dream about? Was it Jessica?"

"How'd you kno- you know never mind, it doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it." answered Sam.

"I have nightmares too you know. About the cases we've had." she continued, trying to get Sam to open up. "Some of these things just tend to stay with you a little longer than others."

"This is different." Sam defended.

"I know. You loved her." Rosie said quietly.

"I did. But I let her down." stated Sam.

"Sam, her death wasn't your fault. It's not like you could've seen it coming." Rosie said, unaware of the fact that Sam _had _seen Jessica's death coming. He had started having nightmares about her death a week before it actually happened, yet he still didn't warn her.

"Sam?!" Dean yelled, jerking Sam away from his thoughts. He had come back from the bathroom to find Sam staring into space and Rosie looking at him in concern.

"Uh, sorry." said Sam, pushing himself back into a seating position. "Did you find anything?"

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?" answered Dean. "No. We've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."

Sam let himself fall back on the bed. "Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing." continued Dean. "There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just isn't Mary." he finished, earning a nasty look from Rosie, who obviously still believed it was Mary.

Before Rosie could to attempt to prove her brother wrong Sam's cell phone went off. "Hello?" he answered. Dean and Rosie couldn't hear who he was talking to, but a look of concern spread across Sam's face.

* * *

It had been Charlie who had called Sam. After talking to him on the phone for a while she had agreed to meet up in a local park. She was now sitting next to Rosie on one of the park benches, crying her eyes out. Dean was on the back of the bench next to Rosie and Sam stood in front of them. "And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone." Charlie said, finishing the story about her friend Jill.

"I'm sorry." replied Sam.

"And she said it." Charlie spoke up again after a brief silence. Rosie looked up at Sam and then at Dean. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane." said Rosie, now two hundred percent sure that they were dealing with Bloody Mary.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse." cried Charlie.

"Look. We think something's happening here." said Sam. "Something that can't be explained."

"And we're going to stop it but we could use your help." finished Dean.

* * *

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked, going through the duffel bag that they had brought. They were currently in Jill's room, trying to find evidence. Charlie had let them in through the window.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Charlie answered as Sam pulled something out of the bag and Dean shut the curtains. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good." said Dean. He glanced over at Rosie. "Hit the lights."

"What are you guys looking for?" asked Charlie, not convinced that this was going to help them in the least.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Dean said.

Sam had a digital camera ready and handed it to Dean. "Hey, night vision." Dean exclaimed as he turned on the night vision for Sam before handing the camera back to him.

"Perfect." said Sam, aiming the digital camera at Dean.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Dean joked, throwing what Rosie guessed was supposed to be a sexy look at the camera. She snorted and followed Sam into Jill's closet where he started to film around the mirror.

"So I don't get it." said Sam. "I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"

"Beats me." Rosie and Dean said in unison.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." stated Dean as Sam closed the closet door.

"It's just a joke." defended Charlie.

"Yeah well somebody's going to say it again, it's just a matter of time." said Dean.

Sam and Rosie had moved into the bathroom and were filming around the mirror when they noticed trickles of something running out from behind the mirror. "Hey." yelled Sam, Dean and Charlie turning to look at him. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

Sam and Rosie carried the mirror out to Jill's room and laid it on the bed upside down. Dean threw Sam black light that he had gotten out of the trunk. Sam peeled off the brown paper that lining the back of the mirror, shining the black light over it. The black light illuminated a handprint and the name Gary Bryman.

"Gary Bryman?" asked Charlie, obviously confused.

"You know who that is?" asked Rosie.

* * *

I turned out that Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy who had been killed in a hit and run two years earlier. The car that had hit him was described as a black Toyota Camry. Nobody got the plates or saw the driver but Charlie confessed that it was Jill who drove that car.

It also turned out that Linda Shoemaker, Steven Shoemaker's late wife, had died under slightly suspicious circumstances. She overdosed on sleeping pills and according to her family it was an accident.

Both Jill and Steven apparently had nasty secrets where someone died. Those secrets coupled with some of the folklore on mirrors that Sam had found made a pretty solid case as to why they were the ones who got killed. Mirrors were said to be a true reflection of the soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them. They were also said to have the ability to reveal lies and secrets. It wouldn't be that farfetched to say that their 'Bloody Mary' had seen these secrets from within the mirror and had punished them for their actions. Regardless of whether they were the ones that summoned her or not.

Because there weren't any violent deaths involving any Maries in Toledo, Dean had decided to conduct a nationwide search. At this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror was good enough for him and somehow he managed to find her: Mary Worthington, the victim of an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana.

Mary was nineteen years old and lived by herself. She had won a few local beauty contests and dreamt of becoming an actress so that she could move out of Indiana. On the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a scalpel. She was found lying in front of a mirror in a puddle of her own blood, her bloody handprint clear on the mirror with the letters 'TRE' right next to it, also written in blood. According to one of the police officers that had worked the case she was trying to spell out the name of her killer.

Mary's diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, T. In her last diary entry, she was going to tell T's wife about their affair. The way Mary's eyes were cut out was almost professional and there was one local man, a surgeon named Trevor Sampson, who fit the profile. It was almost certain that he was the one who cut her up, but he left no fingerprints and there were no witnesses. He was meticulous. Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could.

They were sure that they had found _the_ Mary, but there was one problem: Mary Worthington hadn't been buried. She had been cremated. Sam, however, had found some more folklore on mirrors that could explain why Mary's ghost still existed. There was an old superstition that said mirrors could capture spirits. When someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped. Mary died right in front of a mirror and Sam figured that it had drawn in her spirit. So, wherever the mirror went, that's where Mary went, but somehow she had managed to travel to other mirrors as well. The only solution that they could come up with was to smash the original mirror.

When they asked the police officer what had happened to the mirror – if it was in some evidence lockup somewhere – he told them it had been returned to Mary's family a long time ago. He was right, the mirror had been in the family for years, until it was sold one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo.

* * *

Charlie was sitting on the bed with her head resting on her knees, Rosie's arm around her shoulders. She had come to the Winchester's motel room after her friend Donna had said Bloody Mary three times in front of her school's bathroom mirror. Charlie apparently had a secret of her own because the ghost was now after her. Sam and Dean had drawn all of the curtains shut and had thrown sheets over the mirrors while Rosie attempted to comfort the weeping girl. "Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?"

"Now listen." Charlie looked up slowly as Sam told her the plan. "You're going to stay right here on this bed, and you're not going to look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you. Rosie will stay right here with you."

"But I can't keep that up forever." cried Charlie, leaning further into Rosie. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No." said Sam. "No. Not anytime soon."

* * *

"All right Charlie. I need to know what happened." said Rosie. Her brothers had left earlier to go and find the mirror that Mary was supposedly attached to. She and Charlie were still sitting on the bed in the exact same position.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." Charlie started.

"That's not what I'm talking about, sweetie. You told me that already." Rosie tried to stay nice when really she just wanted to tell the girl to cut the crap already. "Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell me about it?"

Charlie slightly hesitated but still decided to tell her story. "I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know?" she said, Rosie nodding for her to go on. "And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm going to kill myself.' And you know what I said?" tears shot back into her eyes. "I said 'Go ahead.' And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She put her face back on to her knees and started crying again.

Rosie put her arm around the girl, comforting her to the best of her ability. "It wasn't your fault, sweetheart. You couldn't have known that he was really going to do it."

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking." Said Sam. Him and Dean were in the Impala, on their way to the antique store. "It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."

"Why, what do you mean?" Dean asked in confusion. It had been the only good solution that they were able to come up with.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right?" Sam continued "I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror, who's to say that she's not just going to keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it."

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" asked Dean.

"I don't, not for sure." said Sam, but he figured it would work a lot better than just smashing the mirror.

"Well who's going to summon her?" Dean continued his line of questioning.

"I will." decided Sam. "She'll come after me."

"You know what, that's it." Dean said angrily, pulling the car over to the side of the road. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man." He gave his brother a stern look. "I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's going to kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you want to blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place." he finished.

"I don't blame you." Sam said quietly.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." Dean stated.

"I could've warned her." argued Sam.

"About what?" asked Dean "You didn't know what was going to happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not going to work with Mary anyway."

"No you don't." said Sam, looking away from his brother.

"I don't what?" Dean asked, confused at Sam's comment.

"You don't know all about it." Sam admitted. "I haven't told you everything."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, not knowing how much more there could be to the story.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" stated Sam.

"No. I don't like it." replied Dean. "It's not going to happen, forget it."

"Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it." Sam argued. "And you know what? Who knows how many more people are going to die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this."

* * *

Back in the motel room Rosie had managed to cheer Charlie up a little. The two girls were playing a game of poker and whoever won would get the bag of peanuts that they had found in Dean's bag. Rosie had been telling Charlie about the case that they'd had in Wisconsin, where they had rescued a little boy from being drowned by a vengeful spirit.

"So, you guys are like really good at this ghost hunting thing?" she asked.

"I am. They mostly just get lucky." Rosie laughed, earning a slight chuckle from Charlie.

* * *

In the antique store Sam had summoned the spirit of Mary Worthington. For a little while it seemed like nothing was going to happen, but as soon as Dean went to check on the police lights that they had seen outside the store Mary appeared in one of the mirrors surrounding Sam. He spotted her out of the corner of his eye and smashed the mirror with the crowbar he was holding. Sam noticed her quickly moving into a different mirror and smashed that one too, turning to face the original mirror. "Come on. Come into this one."

Mary didn't appear in the mirror but Sam did notice his own reflection taking on a mind of its own. He started having trouble breathing and a trickle of blood made its way down from his eye. He dropped the crowbar and grabbed onto his heart which was beating furiously in his chest. "It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica."

Meanwhile Dean was still trying to convince the officers that he was the owner's son and that he had not broken in to the store. "Like I said, I was adopted." He lied after realizing that the owner was in fact an elderly Japanese gentleman.

"Yeah." scoffed the officer, not believing one word of Dean's story.

"You know, I just—I really don't have time for this right now." Dean said before punching one cop, backhanding the other, and punching the first cop again. Both officers were knocked out and Dean hurried back into the Antique store, feeling that something was wrong with Sammy.

"You never told her the truth—who you really were." Sam's reflection continued, Sam falling toward the ground. "But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you?" the reflection taunted. "You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die? You dreamt it would happen!" the reflection yelled before the mirror got smashed into a million pieces by Dean, who was now also holding a crowbar.

"Sammy!" he yelled, running over to his brother.

"It's Sam." he answered, slowly sitting up.

"God, are you okay?" Dean asked, looking at the blood on Sam's face.

"Uh, yeah." Sam replied, even though he was still feeling a bit weak.

"Come on, come on." Dean said, pulling Sam up to his feet and putting his brothers arm around his neck in order to hold him up.

As they began to walk out Mary came out of the frame of the mirror. They turned around to see her crawling over the broken glass. She walked toward them and they both fell to the ground, bleeding from the face. Dean reached up and pulled a mirror in front of them so that Mary was forced to look at her own reflection. "You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" her reflection screamed, Mary starting to choke and melting into a puddle of blood.

Dean threw the mirror he was holding away from him and it shattered into pieces.

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" replied Sam.

"This has got to be like...what?" he joked. "600 years of bad luck?"

Sam chuckled weakly and got back up to his feet, glad it was all over. Dean followed him out the door and they drove off to tell Charlie the good news.

* * *

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked again. They had just dropped Charlie off at her house and were now driving out of the city as the police had probably started searching for them by now.

"Yeah?" replied Sam.

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is." Dean told him, causing Rosie to sit up in the backseat to hear her brother's answer.

"Look... I trust you guys and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." Sam said, turning away from his siblings and looking out of the window.

Rosie leaned back in her seat again and sighed. One of these days Sam was going to have to tell them or it was going to drive him crazy. She had hoped that Dean would press on but he didn't. They would let it go for now.

"Are those my peanuts?" Dean asked as she popped one of the salty treats into her mouth before swallowing it.

"No." Dean could tell she was lying because she looked down and away from him. He reached out behind him to snatch the bag of peanuts out of his sisters hands but she was too quick for him. She dodged to the side and emptied the entire bag into her mouth.

"I won these. Fair and square." she said, her mouth still full. "Go find your own snack."

Sam tuned out the arguing and continued to look out the window. Suddenly he saw Jessica standing on a street corner, wearing a white dress; as they rounded the corner she disappeared.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey, you guys! I know this one took a little longer to come out than the previous chapters but I've been really busy with school (and new episodes of all my favorite shows coming out) _and_ this chapter is also twice as long. I promise that a certain arch angel will make an appearance very soon. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural. I only own Rosie and anyone else who is not in the series. I also don't own anything you might recognize from other shows, movies, books, etc.**

**Suzvn - Thanks! My friend told me that Richard Speight Jr has apparently confirmed that Gabriel will be making a comeback so I'm counting on it. I also quite like Ezekiel but I'm 99.9 percent sure that he's going to go dark side (it's not like the Winchesters _ever_ get a break, right).**

**Also, a big thank you to everyone who favorited/followed the story. I love you all!**


	5. Off to Nebraska

**The Gospel of Rosie Winchester**

**Chapter 4: Off to Nebraska**

**March 7, 2006. St Louis, Missouri.**

"I think we're close to its lair." said Dean, a flashlight in one hand and a gun in the other. Sam and Rosie were following close behind him, the latter trying her hardest not to throw up at the piles of blood mixed with what she guessed had once been skin that they had been passing for the past fifteen minutes. Not to mention the foul stench from the sewer itself.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sam.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." replied Dean, causing both Sam and Rosie to turn their heads to the side. There was even more of the gooey blood and skin mixture on one of the nearby pipes and there was pile of clothes right next to it.

"Oh, God!" exclaimed Sam, now also feeling the need to empty the contents of his stomach into the sewer.

The three Winchesters had started hunting the shape shifter that they were currently closing in on after Sam had gotten an e-mail from Rebecca Warren, one of his friends from Stanford. Rebecca's email said that her brother Zack, who Sam had also gone to school with, was being charged with murder. Neither Sam nor Rebecca believed that he was guilty; Sam even took it so far as to believe that something supernatural was at work.

Dean and Rosie reluctantly agreed to come to Missouri to check out the case. After they heard Rebecca's story they had to agree that it all sounded a bit suspicious… and sure enough the day after they got to St Louis another guy was charged with murder. At the crime scene, which was nearly identical to the one Rebecca had described, they found a blood trail that ended near the edge of a manhole cover leading to the sewer they were now trudging through.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while." stated Dean, pointing toward another few piles of the gooey mixture further down the sewer.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" asked Sam, before he spotted the shape shifter standing behind his brother.

"Dean!" he yelled, causing Dean to turn around and face the monster, who was still in the form of the Asian man who had been charged with the second murder.

The shape shifter landed a punch to Dean's face, making him fall to the ground, and started running toward one of the manholes leading out of the sewer. Sam shot after it a few times, missing by a couple of inches each time, while Rosie ran over to Dean.

"Get the son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, getting back on his feet before running out of the sewer with Sam and Rosie in tow.

"All right." said Sam after they had all climbed out of the manhole. "Let's split up."

"All right." Dean replied, earning a punch in the arm from his sister.

"You're kidding right!?" Rosie asked. "This thing has killed god knows how many people and we're splitting up!?"

"Yes. We are." Dean answered before looking over at Sam. "I'll meet you around the other side."

"All right." Sam nodded before jogging off.

"You just stay here." Dean turned back to Rosie. "Maybe circle around a bit. See if it comes back alright? You got your gun on you?" he asked, earning nod from his sister.

"God damn it!" Rosie sighed, watching Dean jog along the street, going in the opposite direction of Sam. She watched her brother round the corner of the street, disappearing from her sight, and pulled her gun out of her bag. "Every fucking horror movie, man. They all start like this." Rosie continued talking to herself while keeping a tight grip on her gun and looking around for the shape shifter.

* * *

"Hey." called Dean, coming up behind Sam. "Anything?"

"No." replied Sam, slightly startled by his brother's sudden appearance. "He's gone."

"All right, let's get back to the car." said Dean, before crossing the street.

"What about Rosie?" Sam asked in confusion, joining his brother on the sidewalk.

"Right." nodded Dean. "Rosie."

The brothers turned back around to cross over to the other side of the road. They had to wait for a passing car to drive by and Sam completely missed the silver glow of Dean's eyes in the reflection of the car's window.

"Finally!" Rosie exclaimed as her brothers walked up to her. "You find anything?"

"No." replied Sam. "He probably found another way around."

"Yeah." nodded Dean. "Probably underground. Let's get back to the car."

"Great idea!" Rosie agreed, walking out in front of her brothers, wanting to get back to the car as fast as possible. She could deal with Ghosts, Wendigos, and even Demons, but shape shifters just creeped her out. They could turn into anyone. They could come up to you and you wouldn't even know what they were until it was too late.

"You got the keys?" Dean asked Sam as they walked up to the car, causing both his siblings to look at him in confusion before looking at each other. He'd never give either one of them the keys to his Baby. Sam had secretly made a spare set for emergencies, but Dean always had the main key on him.

As Dean turned around to walk toward the trunk of the car, Sam gestured for Rosie keep quiet. "Hey, didn't Dad once face a shape shifter in San Antonio?" he asked. Rosie figured that Sam had come to the same conclusion as her. This wasn't Dean. But they had to make sure.

"Oh, that was Austin." answered Dean. "It turned out not to be a shape shifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?"

Rosie looked over at Sam. This definitely wasn't Dean. Dad had told them about the case in San Antonio at least a million times. The real Dean would've remembered.

"Oh, right. Here you go." smiled Sam, throwing 'Dean' the keys to the Impala. Rosie threw Sam a glare, getting a wink in return. Why the hell would he throw the keys to this obvious imposter? Why was he allowing it to rummage through their trunk, giving it a chance to see all their weapons?

"Don't move!" Sam yelled suddenly, pointing his gun at the shape shifter, causing him to turn around. "What have you done with him?"

"Dude, chill." the shape shifter told him. "It's me, all right?"

"No, I don't think so." Rosie piped in, circling around the monster, pointing her gun at him. "Where's my brother?"

"You're about to shoot him." The shape shifter replied as Sam cocked his gun. "Sam, calm down."

"You caught those keys with your left." Sam stated.

"Your shoulder was hurt." Rosie added, finally understanding why Sam had thrown the keys.

"Yeah, it's better." the shape shifter replied. "What do you want me to do? Cry?"

"You're not my brother." Sam repeated.

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hmm?" the shape shifter taunted, his hand reaching for the crowbar in the trunk's arsenal. "'Cause you're not sure."

"Dude." he tried to convince Sam one last time. "You know me."

"Don't –" Sam was interrupted by the shape shifter hitting him twice with the crowbar. He fell to the ground and Rosie let out a scream. She pointed her gun at the monster and fired three times, the first bullet hitting its shoulder and the other two missing. She didn't kill the thing but at least it was running away from them, keeping them out of danger for now. Rosie ran over to her brother and checked his pulse. The hits hadn't been hard enough to kill him but he was definitely going to be unconscious for a while.

Rosie finally decided to drag Sam behind some trees along the side of the road, where she figured he would be safe. He was too heavy for her to lift into the car so she was going to have to leave him here if she wanted to continue looking for Dean. She stuck a note to Sam's forehead telling him that she was going over to Rebecca's to possibly find out more about this shape shifter.

* * *

"Thanks again, Becky." Rosie walked out of the living room toward the front door. After apologizing repeatedly for lying and for her initial skepticism toward Rebecca's story, Rosie had managed to convince Sam's old friend to talk to her. Rebecca hadn't been able to tell her anything that would help her find her brother and Rosie felt like she had ruined her chances of finding him completely. They only person that could possibly help her was Sam, so she decided to go and check up on him.

Sam had, unbeknownst to his sister, been dragged into the sewer by the shape shifter. He had woken up only to find himself tied to a wooden post by his hands and neck. The shape shifter, still in the form of Dean, had stared him down before guilt tripping him with Dean's supposed feelings toward him and using some of the things that happened between him and his Dad against him as well. The shape shifter finally left, but not before telling Sam that he was going to kill Rebecca. Sam now knew that the shape shifter could see into their pasts somehow, but he still knew nothing about Dean's whereabouts, nor did he know how to get himself out of his binds in time in order to save his friend.

* * *

"Oh." Rebecca said as she answered her door, not expecting to see Dean there. Or what she though was Dean. "Hi."

"I know what you're going to say." the shape shifter said.

"Oh, you do?" she asked, still annoyed with the hunter. She might have forgiven his sister, but Dean was a completely different story.

"Well, no, not exactly." the shape shifter answered. "But I can take a guess. Get off my porch?" he finished, making Rebecca laugh.

"That's about right." she replied, the smile disappearing from her face.

"I admit it, we lied." the shape shifter continued. "Thought I'd try to explain myself. Sam told me not to come, but, you know, I thought, what the hell, I have to try." he finished with a smile.

"Your sister already explained. So you can leave now." Rebecca told him, closing the door. The shape shifter had other plans, however, and lodged his foot between the door before it could close completely.

* * *

"Shit!" Rosie yelled after discovering that Sam had gone missing. She knew that he hadn't just got up and left because there were drag marks leading away from the place she had left him. "Down to the sewer it is…" she whispered to herself, scrunching her face up in disgust.

She walked over to the nearest manhole cover and hauled it to the side. With a final glance down into the darkness Rosie climbed down onto the ladder. "The things I do for these dumbasses."

After about fifteen minutes of walking around in tunnels Rosie neared a crossing. Everything was covered in darkness but she could hear a faint moaning. She immediately went for her gun but as she got closer to the source of the sound she realized that she had heard it before. "Sam!"

"Rosie!?" her brother's voice called out to her. "I'm down here! You've got to get me out of these ropes!"

Rosie immediately rushed over to Sam and started to cut him loose. "What happened?"

Before Sam could answer they heard a cough coming from one of the tunnels. "Shit!" Rosie whispered harshly, panicking at the idea of the shape shifter finding them. "Shit. Shit. Shit." In her panic she accidentally cut Sam's neck.

"Damn it." he whispered, both at the sting of the cut and at hearing more movement coming from the tunnel.

"That better be you, guys, and not that freak of nature." Dean's voice called suddenly, causing Sam and Rosie to look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, it's us." Sam answered finally, causing Dean to reveal himself to them.

"What were you guys laughing about." Dean asked.

"We just thought that –" Rosie started, before realizing how embarrassing it would be to tell her brother that she and Sam had been afraid that the shape shifter was going to find them. "You know what. Never mind."

"What? Did you think I was the big bad monster coming to get you?" Dean teased, shoving his sister. "Were you scared? Huh?"

"Hey! I could ask you the same thing mister 'is that you guys?'" Rosie laughed. "You didn't even come out unti-"

"Guys!" Sam interrupted. "I think we've got some more important things to worry about right now."

"Right" replied Rosie, returning to her job of cutting Sam loose.

"He went to Rebecca's, looking like you." Sam said, looking at Dean.

"Well, he's not stupid." said Dean, causing both of his siblings to look at him in confusion. "He picked the handsome one."

"Thing is…" Sam continued, ignoring his brother's comment. "He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you."

"What do you mean?" Dean and Rosie asked in unison.

"I don't know." Sam answered, rubbing at his wrists now that they were untied. "It was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories."

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Sam answered. "I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us."

"The volcanic what?" Rosie asked.

"Vulcan mind meld!" Dean answered, earning a confused stare from his sister. "Star Trek? No?"

Rosie shook her head at him.

"Maybe he needs to keep me alive in order to maintain a psychic connection." Dean explained. "You know. To convince people that he's really me."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Come on, we've got to go. He's probably at Rebecca's already."

* * *

"You're a nice girl, Rebecca. I mean, I liked you." The shape shifter told the terrified girl, who was now tied to a chair, beaten and bloody. "Believe me, that makes this harder." He continued, holding up his knife and examining it and moving closer to her. "But I've got to do what I've got to do."

Suddenly, there was a crash coming from one of the other rooms in the house, causing Rebecca to scream for help. The shape shifter quickly used one hand to cover her mouth and the other to press his knife into her neck in order to silence her.

A S.W.A.T. team was now making its way through the hallway in search of Rebecca. When their backs were turned to the room that she was in the shape shifter, still in the form of Dean, crossed the hall into another room, staying out of sight. He closed the door behind him, looking around frantically before moving toward a set of doors leading out to a balcony. Just as he opened the doors and got ready to jump the S.W.A.T team burst into the room.

"Freeze! Drop the knife!" one of the men yelled at him. "Drop the knife! Drop the knife!" The shape shifter quickly threw the knife toward the team, causing them to start shooting. He kicked one of the men, ran outside to the balcony, and jumped onto the grass below. The S.W.A.T. team was quickly being lead outside, with a hurried "Come on! Come on! Go! Go!" from their leader. The shape shifter was much too fast for them and managed to disappear into the night.

When the Winchesters finally arrived at Rebecca's house they found it surrounded by police and paramedics. They figured that they were too late; that they hadn't been able to save the girl. They quickly moved away from the crime scene when they realized that the police were most likely looking for Dean as the shape shifter probably still looked like him.

* * *

**March 8, 2006. St Louis, Missouri.**

When the three siblings left their motel the next morning and passed a store window with a display of televisions, they happened to catch a news report about Rebecca's case: "An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home."

"Man! That's not even a good picture." Dean exclaimed when they showed a police sketch of his face.

"It's good enough." Sam replied, looking around cautiously before walking away.

"Man!" Dean yelled as he and Rosie followed their brother into a nearby alley.

"Come on." Sam told them before pausing slightly, seemingly lost in his thoughts. "They said attempted murder. At least we know—"

"I didn't kill her." Dean finished.

"Maybe we should go check up on her." Rosie suggested. "Maybe it'll come back for her."

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning." Sam agreed. "See if she's all right."

"All right, but first I want to find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." Dean said, causing Sam to stop walking.

"We have no weapons." he reminded Dean. "No silver bullets."

"Sam, the guy's walking' around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I want to find him." Dean told him.

"We probably should find him." Rosie agreed. "What if he kills again? That'll complicate things even more."

"Okay." Sam reluctantly agreed. "Where do we look?"

"Well, we could start with the sewers." Dean answered, his sister pretending to gag at the suggestion.

"We have no weapons." Sam repeated. "He stole our guns, we need more."

After another short pause he looked at his brother. "The car?"

"I'm betting he drove over to Rebecca's." Dean answered.

"The news said he fled on foot." Sam remembered. "I bet it's still parked there."

"The thought of him driving my car." Dean said, clearly aggravated, before he angrily stomped toward Rebecca's house, Sam and Rosie struggling to catch up.

* * *

The first thing they saw when they arrived at Rebecca's house was the Impala, neatly parked near the back of the house. "Oh, there she is!" Dean said, sounding relieved. "Finally, something went right tonight." Dean's relief was short lived, however, as a police car appeared and parked right next to his Baby. "Oh, crap." he muttered.

As the three Winchesters turned around, planning on simply walking away, they noticed another police car was parked a few yards away. "This way, this way." Dean said, pulling Sam and Rosie toward a fence.

"You go. I'll hold them off." Sam whispered frantically.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, while Rosie was already climbing over the fence. "They'll catch you."

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight." Sam answered. "Meet me at Rebecca's."

"Yeah! Climb on over, dumbass." Rosie yelled from the other side of the fence, causing both her brothers to stare at the fence for a few seconds before looking back at each other.

" Dean." Sam started, causing his brother to pause as he began climbing over the fence. "Stay out of the sewers alone."

Dean avoided answering by jumping over the fence, earning a stern "I mean it!" from Sam.

"Yeah, yeah!" he answered from the other side of the fence, rolling his eyes at Rosie. He dragged her away from the fence just as one of the officers approached Sam on the other side of it.

"Don't move!" the officer called. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

* * *

Dean and Rosie had, against their better judgment, gone down into the sewers. Rosie had gone left while Dean had gone right, splitting up even after Sam had told them not to. Neither one of them was having much luck at finding the shape shifter. That is until Dean stumbled onto a familiar crossing.

He heard a soft moan coming from the end of one of the tunnels and immediately ran in the direction of the sound, thinking his sister was in trouble. He walked into the open space between the tunnels and found someone covered up by the same sheet that Sam had been covered up with the day before. Dean removed the sheet, still thinking his sister was underneath it. Instead he found Rebecca, her hands and feet bound together with rope.

* * *

"So, say this shape shifter is real." started Rebecca. Or what Sam thought was Rebecca. "By the way, you know you're crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?" she finished, replacing Sam's empty beer bottle with a new one.

"Thanks." Sam sighed, unsure of what he should tell his friend. "Silver bullet to the heart." he finally said, deciding to go with the truth. Strangely enough she just chuckled.

"You are crazy." She told him, her eyes glowing silver before she hit him in the head with the empty beer bottle, knocking him out.

* * *

"What happened?" Dean asked untying the real Rebecca, who was crying hysterically, from her binds.

"I was walking home, and everything just went white." she answered. "Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know, how is that even possible?"

"Okay, okay. It's okay." Dean said, ignoring her question and finishing untying the girl. "Come on. Can you walk?" he asked, earning a slight nod from Rebecca. "Okay, we've got to hurry. Sam went to see you."

* * *

The shape shifter changed back into Dean, leaving a puddle of blood and skin on Rebecca's floor, and tied Sam's up to the pool table before walking around the kitchen.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sam asked after he had come to.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything." the shape shifter lied. "Dean will, though."

"They'll never catch him." Sam told the monster, trying to discourage it.

"Oh, doesn't matter." the shape shifter countered, picking up a sharp knife. "Murder in the first of his own brother? He'll be hunted the rest of his life."

"I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin." the shape shifter continued talking to Sam. "Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do." He paused, pouring himself a drink. "Cheers."

The shape shifter took a swig of his drink before picking up the knife again and sticking it into the edge of the pool table. Sam decided to spring into action. He lifted his legs and kicked the shape shifter, causing the monster to fall to the ground. He quickly sat up and moved his hands up and down on the blade of the knife, breaking the ropes that were tying his wrists together. While the shape shifter was getting up, Sam quickly took the knife out of the table, swinging it at the monster. The shape shifter grabbed Sam's arm in mid-swing and twisted it, causing Sam to fall to ground and cry out. "Oh, you son of a bitch."

"Not bad, little brother." The shape shifter told Sam as he got pushed to the ground.

"You're not him." Sam threw him an angry glare, before being thrown into a bookshelf, causing it to fall apart, each book hitting him on its way down.

"Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass." the shape shifter continued before grabbing a pool cue and swinging it at Sam, missing him and hitting a light fixture. Both Sam and the shape shifter managed to get in some solid punches before they both fell onto the coffee table, the shape shifter pinning Sam down and choking him.

Suddenly Dean burst into the room. The shape shifter looked up at the loud "Hey!" coming from the door opening. He quickly got off of Sam and tried to get away. Dean was too fast, however, and managed to shoot the monster in the heart twice. Killing it.

Rebecca entered the room just as the shape shifter hit the floor. "Sam!" she yelled, rushing over to her old friend while Dean walked over to the shape shifter. He noticed his necklace, the one Sam had given him one Christmas, around the monster's neck and yanked it off, returning it to its rightful place around his own neck.

* * *

**March 9, 2006. St Louis, Missouri.**

"So, this is what you do? You and your family —you hunt down these kinds of things?" Rebecca asked as she guided Sam out the door. Sam had spent the night at Rebecca's after Dean had shot the shape shifter, giving him the chance to explain everything to his friend. Dean didn't have to worry about getting caught anymore so he and Rosie had headed back to the motel.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam answered with a shrug, realizing just how weird that must've sounded.

"I can't believe it." Rebecca responded. "I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school—nobody knows that you do this?"

"No." He answered.

"Did Jessica know?" Rebecca asked, thinking that Sam had at least told his girlfriend.

"No, she didn't." Sam confessed, still regretting that he'd never told Jess about his life as a hunter.

"Must be lonely." She replied, looking down, realizing that she had touched upon sensitive subject.

"Oh, no. No, it's not so bad." Sam tried to convince her. "Anyway, what can I do? It's my family."

"Well." Rebecca laughed, engulfing Sam in a hug. "You know, Zack and me, and everybody at school—we really miss you."

"Yeah, me too." Sam replied sadly before the two pulled away from each other.

"Well, will you call sometime?" she asked finally, looking hopeful.

"It might not be for a little while." Sam told her, causing her to nod understandingly. She gave Dean and Rosie a small wave before giving Sam another hug and returning inside.

"So, what about your friend, Zack?" Dean asked as Sam approached the car.

"Cops are blaming' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder." Sam told him, smiling slightly. "They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with." He explained. "Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon."

Dean nodded before getting in the car, Sam joining him in the passenger seat. The brothers looked at their sister expectantly, waiting for her to get in the back seat. When she didn't Dean leaned out of the driver's side window.

"I uh - I'm not coming." she told him.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Dean scoffed. "Get in the car."

"No." Rosie shook her head.

"Is this because I left you alone in the sewer?" Dean asked her, referring to when he went to save Sam without telling her and left her to look for the shape shifter by herself . "I already told you. I'm sorry."

"It's not about that." Rosie answered. "That was a dick move though. You have any idea how gross, how disgust-"

"Yeah I get it. I suck." Dean interrupted her before she could repeat the angry rant that she had given him after he had finally come to get her out of the sewer. "So why aren't you coming?"

"I'm going to go over to Caleb's. It's only a six hour drive and I kind of miss him. Plus he might have heard something about dad." she explained. "We are still looking for him right?"

"Yeah. Sure." Dean answered. Honestly, he had forgotten all about their search. "I mean of course we are." he laughed nervously.

"How are you going to get there?" Sam piped up from the other side of the car.

"I'll drive." Rosie answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't have a car." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"So?" Rosie asked. "I'll find one."

"You mean steal one?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Eh. Same difference." Rosie shrugged.

"Rosie, you can't jus-" Sam started before Dean interrupted him.

"Just be careful alright." He told her. "Call us when you get there"

"Will do." She promised before practically climbing through the window to give her brother a hug. "Bye, Dean. See ya, Sam"

"Yeah" Dean said as he gently shoved her of off him and out of the car after she had crushed him in an attempt to hug Sam as well. "Call!" was the last thing he told her before they drove off, leaving Rosie behind to find a car of her own.

* * *

**March 9, 2006. Lincoln, Nebraska.**

"So we've got two cases." Rosie confirmed, looking over at Caleb. "You go after the vamps. I'll take the other case."

Rosie had stolen a bright yellow, 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner and speeded all the way to Lincoln in just under five hours. Caleb scolded her for choosing such a flashy car, telling her that she could've easily gotten caught driving it. Rosie simply rolled her eyes at him and told him that the owners were on vacation and wouldn't even know their car was gone until a week from now. He eventually gave up on arguing and let her settle in.

After she had moved all her stuff to the guest room and gotten herself a drink, Rosie told Caleb all about the cases she had been on with their brothers, not once mentioning her Father. She had only told Dean that she would ask about their Dad to get him of her back. She really had no plans of finding him, not until he told her to. Orders were orders. If Dad said things were too dangerous for them, he was probably right.

Caleb told Rosie about two cases that he was looking into. The first case was about a vampire nest hiding out in Wahoo, Nebraska. The nest supposedly consisted of a four hundred year old vampire from Bucharest and five young, blonde, American girls that he had turned. The six vampires had been killing cattle for months, but were now moving on to human victims. So far three teenage boys had been killed after being lured in by the blondes. The second case was something else entirely.

"You can't go after this trickster by yourself!" Caleb told Rosie. "You've never even seen one before."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, you guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. I fell of my bike and gave myself a concussion. I had to miss school for about a week so I had a lot of work to catch up on. I'm back now, though… so be ready for some updates! Also, keep the reviews coming! I love to hear what you guys think of the story so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural. I only own Rosie and anyone else who is not in the series. I also don't own anything you might recognize from other shows, movies, books, etc.**

**TheEmmettCullenProject – You will see Gabriel in the next Chapter!**

**Guest Reviewer – A little late, but here you go!**

**And as always: a big thank you to everyone who followed/favorited!**


End file.
